


Don't Stop Now(We're Just Getting Started)

by SilverOcelot



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x13, Barry x Linda, F/M, Linda x Barry, Smut, Spice Champions of Central City, The sexy time they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOcelot/pseuds/SilverOcelot
Summary: Set in Season 1 episode 13, Barry and Linda stay in for their second date except this time, nothing interrupts them. Smut!





	Don't Stop Now(We're Just Getting Started)

Barry had his date with Linda Park all planned out from the moment a second date was agreed upon. He was excited, this was something different. Kind of, sort of, in a way Being honest with himself, this is something he thought about doing with Iris. But plans change and it was time for him to look elsewhere for love.

He decided to keep his clothes more casual this time, something more comfortable. That's how he already began to feel about Linda, completely comfortable around her. A knock on the front door of an empty house brought a smile to Barry Allen's face who was waiting semi-patiently for her to find the address. He hoped living at home still wouldn't bother or change anything between them. Barry opened the door with the smile still to his face, almost happily fading to take in how beautiful Linda looked before him. "You look great."

"Well, I have a big date tonight and I kind of wanted to impress the guy." Linda said confidently, playing it more cool than Barry was.

"I think I can speak for that guy and say he is super impressed." The way he matched her level of confidence sprinkled with his honesty was enough to bring a smile to Linda's lips. She thought back to their last date where she mentioned on how she got lucky that no other woman had snatched him up yet. He was something else and she adored it.

"Is this your place?" She asked taking a small look around as she walked around a bit. "It's awesome."

"Yeah, well, not entirely. I grew up here. Is it really lame that I live at home?" Not even five minutes in and he had to bring it up already, he had to know immediately. If it wasn't perfect, it wasn't Barry Allen.

"Mm, not at all. I still live with my parents." Linda said sarcastically enough to convince Barry that was serious.

"Really?"

"No. That would be so lame." She turned her head to him to flash him a smirk that she really didn't mind it at all, especially with the cost of living in Central City to be sort of on the high end.

"First, a dinner reservation at the Paperclip, then a round of mini-golf followed by Mount Duncan who's playing at an underground jazz club that my foster dad has a connection there so he hooked us up. And if you're not sick of me by then we can get Fro-Yo." He almost got it all out in one breath, sometimes the fastest man alive needs a breather every now again. He was cute, too cute. Linda's smirk widened as she closed the distance between them pulling Barry closer to her by his blue long sleeved shirt.

"Hm, or..." Leaning up, their lips connected for a heated kiss that caught Barry by surprise, more so that he quickly figured out her real intentions for their date tonight. She was coming at him strong. One kiss ended and the next second she went in for another, moving herself forward while guiding Barry back towards the living room where the couch was.

Barry fell back on the couch never once breaking their kiss as Linda climbed on top of him, legs wrapping around his waist to straddle him. She elicited a small satisfying hum when Barry's hands rubbed from her back down to her waist, deep down this is what he wanted; some sort of connection with someone else and stray his feelings away from Iris. Iris was his best friend, always has been and always will be. And if there was no chance for them, he didn't want to waste any more time dwelling. Linda was different for him but in a way that intrigued him more the more time he was with her.

Getting caught up in his own thoughts, Barry opened his eyes when Linda's lips broke away from his. His next sight was Linda ridding her jacket off her shoulders and reaching down to pull her shirt up and off of he body. "What? Am I the only one in this room tonight that's going to show some skin?" One deep breath later, Barry was falling behind. Pressing a soft kiss to her body, he grabbed his shirt and nearly ripped it off, tossing it aside with Linda's.

_Hey, don't you do it. Okay? Look at her. Hey! Look at her, she is amazing. You're amazing. You both need this, and want this. Right? We want this? Just keep going, don't say anything dumb. Nothing dumb at all, just keep kissing her and..._

Barry vibrated. Literally. His entire body vibrated in the moment that caused a higher pitched hum from Linda. Fighting bad guys and meta-humans? Simple. Being able to run from one place to another in less than a second. Easy as cake. Flirting with a woman? Not so bad. Getting intimate with one? He was still slightly new at this.

"Whoa, what's wrong? That felt amazing." Linda asked suddenly, biting her lower lip as she began to uncover more and more about Barry Allen.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I just, um, hey..." He thought back to the voice in his head begging him not to say anything that could ruin the night. "I'm worried that maybe we're...moving too fast?" If only she really knew how ironic that sounded to him. Immediately he was met with a shake of her head and another soft kiss pressed to his lips.

"It's okay. I hate slow." Barry looked into Linda's eyes searching for anything that could help him answer that didn't sound like this was his first time with someone.

"Do you hate romantic?" Picking himself off the couch and dreading the feeling of his skin not touching Linda's, he went over to the fireplace in the house, shirtless, to get a fire started. Linda's eyebrow quirked up an angle that Barry Allen paused their makeout session to set the mood for them.

Flames rose up as the fire started, next Barry grabbed his iPod that was resting on a table to throw some music on as well. Slow songs, of course. That's when the voice of Sam Smith began to play quietly in the background. As he walked back over to the couch, Linda sat up and stopped him before he could sit back down.

"Romantic? Nah. Cheesy? Definitely." Linda's hands pressed to the front of his jeans, giving Barry a soft squeeze before she searched for the button to undo. "I'm kidding, by the way. This is...well, perfect." His zipper was next coming down slowly, she gave a look of lust hoping to receive one in return. He wasn't stopping her from continuing, just offered a smile back that this was really happening and he didn't want it to stop. His jeans were pulled down to his knees, boxers included.

Barry was half way hard with the suddenness of cool air drafting against his lower half of his body. It wouldn't take him long to get himself all the way up for Linda, except he was forgetting that she wasn't in the mood to move slow with him tonight. A moan escaped his lips, Linda stealing a kiss to his waist before she parted her lips open and took Barry's cock into her mouth.

"Oh my god..." Barry breathed while Linda hugged his legs closer, bobbing her head slowly back and forth taking all of him in her mouth. It didn't take him long to get fully hard in Linda's mouth, pushing her hair to the back of her head to keep it from getting in the way of her face. Once she realized she'd gotten him worked up, Linda took his entire length back into her mouth, pushing into her throat and holding herself on him. Another moan from Barry came that was louder and looked down at the sight. "Holy shit, holy...wow."

Retracting back for air, Linda licked her lips and smiled up at Barry like nothing just happened. "Told you I don't like slow. Didn't believe me?" Not that she knew him all that well but she could tell he was adorable when he cursed especially since it was because of her.

"Then why did you stop?" Barry collected himself and checked his hands quickly tangling in Linda's hair. He thought for sure his body would uncontrollably vibrate again and his secret would be out. If he had to tell her that he was The Flash, he would make sure not to lie in front of her face about it. She was very impressed at his size, then again, there hasn't been a moment thus far where she wasn't impressed with anything about him.

"Wouldn't want you to end early on me now, now would I?" Her hand grasped around his cock and started to lightly pump it, bringing her mouth around the head and swirled her tongue softly. Barry was in heaven or what ever place that could be better than that. Linda sucked on him softly and shut her eyes to keep the mood high, moving her mouth back and forth while she worked the base of his shaft with a free hand.

"If you keep going like this I think I will." Barry was a moaning mess never keeping his eyes off of her, watching Linda really get into it as she blew him in his home, in the living room, on the couch. "F-fuck, Linda." He was close already and she could tell the way his hips were begging to thrust. She didn't mind, there was still plenty of time in the night for them. Her lips focused on the head again while her hand sped up her jerking movements, her eyes opened up for contact with his giving Barry the okay that he can let go whenever he's ready to.

"Lin-..da, oh god." The hand in her hair gripped tightly as his orgasm came over him, Barry giving in and releasing his load into Linda's mouth stream after stream. Linda moaned at the taste and gave the tiniest smirk at the amount that was in her mouth by the time Barry was finished. She flashed him a wink and swallowed and licked her lips for the excess.

As he came down Barry's body didn't feel fatigued or worn out despite having a larger orgasm than he thought he had. In fact, he felt exactly the same as he did before. His powers must have rejuvenated itself and gave him a full recharge making him ready to go for the next round. "Well good thing is I didn't drown just now so that's a plus. Still feel like moving fast is a bad idea?" He shook his head no.

"I could do that all night. I can do this all night with you." Confidence began to rise in Barry Allen's mind thinking of all of the ways he could satisfy Linda Park the way she did him. "And I really want to."

"I dare you." She challenged him, making Barry tug her pants down her legs. She chuckled slightly. "Barry. Let's keep tonight tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." She lifted herself up from the couch to help kick her pants down to her legs. "This is only our second date and our expectations for each other already seem great. What I'm really saying is you don't have to keep impressing me tonight. A third date is on the table for you and tonight I want you to fuck me, not make love." It sounded harsh no matter how carefully she wanted to word it different. "You know, let's save that for a little ways for us."

"No yeah, I can do that. But I'm warning you now, dating me might not be so easy when you fall in love me right away. I'm already planning our third date as we speak." Barry quipped back stepping out of his jeans meanwhile Linda rid herself of her bra. "And for the record I admit to you I've been stealing stares at your body like this whole time."

"You're lucky we are dating, wouldn't want to put a restraining order against you." Linda didn't want to wait much longer either, shedding away the last of her clothing she pulled Barry to the couch and flipped their bodies around. She loved a challenged as much as she loved being on top. Reaching down to find him again pressing against her, she guided him to her entrance. She hummed while rubbing the head against her wetness until she was ready, sinking down inch by inch down his length. "Hmm, that's good."

Linda bit her lower lip eagerly as she waited to adjust while Barry's breaths became more audible. His hands fell to her waist while her arms eased around his neck, and she started to move. Linda moaned first bouncing herself up and down on Barry, riding him swiftly as she felt he deserved. The grip on her waist tightened watching Linda move on him, her facial expressions showing him that she was enjoying this as much as he was, if not more.

"Fuck..." Linda moaned.

Two dates in and Barry loved it when Linda was curse too. It was always so genuine to hear someone else say what they felt on the spot. He buried his head into Linda's chest to help suppress the whimpers he was giving, then took a chance by sucking one of her nipples into his mouth. "Mmm, Barry."

Linda's hips gyrated as he brought her nipples hard. The second she moaned his name, it happened again. Linda became a sudden moaning mess when Barry's body began to vibrate again, making his cock vibrate waves within her. "Barry!" He couldn't control what she was doing to him nor what he was doing to her. Linda came all over him as her body fell forward to his as she tried to catch her breath. His body was back to normal again.

Barry flipped them over again before she could ask any questions and crashed his lips into her keeping himself inside of her the entire time. He began to thrust into her softly to keep them both distracted hoping it wouldn't happen again. His phone began to go off on the table, Barry completely ignored it.

"Ever been told you fuck so good?" Linda urged him on tracing her nails along his back with her smirk rising to her lips. "So good..." Barry moved faster than most humans could do themselves almost pounding Linda into the couch.

"You're so amazing." Barry gasped out to her as her nails dug into his skin causing him to thrust harder. His forehead fell against hers as their breaths and gasp hit each other in the face. Eye contact was made between them exchanging small smiles to each other. Linda was first again hitting her orgasm and wrapped her legs around Barry's waist as she let go on him again. Her loud moans sent Barry over the edge soon after, releasing another load of cum into Linda.

Barry collapsed on top of Linda kissing her lips softly in which she returned happily. He softened inside of her even though he was well aware that in a few minutes he could go for another round just like that.

"Wow. That was, just wow." Linda admitted to him wondering in the back of her mind how Barry was able to do things to her like that like no other person has made her feel before. "I really do have myself the perfect man, don't I?"

Barry smiled warmly. "So, that's a yes to another date?" She didn't know what the time exactly was but she figured that the night between them didn't have to end with them on the couch and her leaving.

"Hmm, maybe. How about I let you know after a round of mini golf?" Linda wanted to have their date night still after seeing how much thought Barry put into it for them. Barry sealed that with another kiss and pressed his hands into the couch to get up, though Linda's legs tightened up around his waist first. "But first, cuddle me?" It was like she read his mind. Stealing another kiss Barry slid to the backside of the couch after Linda released her grip of him, wrapping his arms around the reporter, letting the slow music still playing in the background bring a smile to both of their faces. It was a perfect night for them. 


End file.
